Kate and Keith's Sinnoh Adventure
by Luxray24
Summary: When Kate and Keith two of almia's top rangers are assigned a mission to look for legendaries it brings them to Sinnoh. But what happens if Kate becomes injured or very sick will Keith undergo the mission by himself or will he stay with his girl and what happens when Kellyn finds his longlost sisterbut doesn't remeber? read to find out what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is going to be a sequel i whipped up after playing the game for a millionith time hope ya like it**

* * *

Chapter 1- mission and Keith's family

"Kate and Keith, this mission is of the utmost importance. Almia is falling into the clutches of a new organization. Team Supernova."

"Are they worse than team dim sun?" Keith asked.

"Yes. They are far more powerful. Sven and Wendy reported that they are currently active where you found the blue, yellow and red gems. Sven, Wendy and Kellyn are currently investigating."

"What do you need us to do?" Kate asked.

"We need you to track down some legendary Pokémon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Keith looked up, sadly. Kate noticed but dropped the subject as they were handed a list.

"We'll get these Pokémon for you ma'am." Kate said. Keith and Kate left the room with Wave and Lyric tailing behind them. When they went downstairs Kate cornered Keith.

"OK! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT! HAPPY-GO-LUCKY KEITH WITH A FROWN ON HIS FACE!" Keith turned away. That only made Kate angrier.

"WHAT'S GOING ON KEITH!" she questioned.

"Sinnoh's the reason I became a Pokémon ranger. When I told my parents they yelled at me and said if i went and became a ranger they'd disown me. So I made some cash as a Pokémon trainer to pay for the ranger school tuition and became a ranger. They disowned me but they couldn't take the tuition away because that was my money." Keith explained quietly.

"Don't worry I understand the situation you're in. After all I used to be a trainer myself remember I told you back in school, Keith. And sorry For yelling"

"It's ok babe and besides I guess I forgot that you used to be a trainer, but anyways. Let's just get this over with." Keith said then stealing a quick kiss from Kate. 'I wonder if they've rented my room out.' Keith wondered. Kate and Keith captured a couple of Staraptor and left into the clear blue sky, chatting, laughing, and sharing stories of the past.

"What! You actually did that to Crawford man you've got a devilish mind, Kate!" Kate then looked down and saw Twinleaf town seeing it gave her a warm feeling. She was thinking of her friends Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, May Maple, and Dawn Berlitz.

"Ok, we're here." Kate's Staraptor started descending and Keith's followed suit. They landed in front of a small house and a girl looked out the window. She smiled and ran out the door.

"Big brother Keith! Your back!" She hugged Keith around the waist and he fell backwards. But he still hugged the girl.

"Not forever Sarah. But I'm back for a little while." A few Pokémon ran out at the sight of Keith and started licking, hugging and 'talking' to him.

The Pokémon were: Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar, Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie.

"You have the three lake Guardians Dawn has been worried sick about them!" Kate exclaimed. Keith smiled and nodded. Then the three lake Guardians circled Kate's head and played with her trying to take the bracelet Keith had made her out of shards from the shadow crystal and tears of the princes.

Kate smiled and saw a new side of Keith. The sibling side. He was playing with the Pokémon and Sarah. He looked up at Kate with an ear to ear grin plastered on his face he then wrapped an arm around Kate, kissed her cheek and said.

"Kate, this is my little sis, Sarah, Sarah, this is my friend, Kate." Sarah's eyes widened and sparkled when she saw Kate.

"I saw you on TV with big brother! You two looked really great together! I also saw the kiss at the end of the mission!" Sarah said. Kate AND Keith turned a bright red at that comment. No wonder they were teased after Operation: Brighton was done. "But anyways aren't you also called the 'ghostly lightning' and 'Princess of the dark fire' in the other regions?" Kate bent down to Sarah's level.

"You're so cute! Hard to believe you're related to Keith, and yes that's what they call me!" Kate said and both the girls giggled. Keith let out a very loud 'HEY!' which resulted in full blown laughter. A red-haired woman and a brown-haired man ran outside.

"SARAH! What did we tell you about going outside with a cold!"

"But..."

"No buts! You're to march straight to your room for a time out!"

"HEY! That's not fair! How can you give a girl a time out when she just wanted to see someone!" Kate stood up and yelled. Keith was semi-hiding in the bushes, watching Kate and his mom have a yelling fight. His dad was scanning the landscape and spotted Keith.

"You, how dare you come back!" He shouted at Keith, who stepped out, his face was a mask of anger and pain. But most of all anger.

"If I want to see my little sister I WILL!" Keith said coldly. Kate went over to Keith and the Pokémon followed. Sarah ran up and Keith got a shocked look on his face before digging into his backpack.

He pulled out a package wrapped in a pink tissue paper and it had a blue bow on it. Sarah had a look of happy surprise on her face. She opened the gift up and it was a pendant with a stone from the blue, red and yellow gems. With a bright clear crystal in the middle of it. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Happy birthday Sarah." Keith gave her one of his famous grins and Sarah mirrored it. Kate took a mental picture and then whispred to Keith "it was a good thing i got some large shards from the tears and the shadow crystal and gave to you and that u made me my bracelet" "know and it was a good thing i made the bracelet 'cause now u don't have to wear all them round your neck and the guardians did say you have to keep a piece of each with you at all costs." "Thanks and you were always the over protective oneof both of us" "Hey who are you over protective?" he protested "well you ar-" Keith stopped her mid sentence with a quick kiss. and turned towards his parents.

His parents were shocked at him when he went away they didn't think he would fall in love with Professor Hastings granduaghter!

Seeing their shocked faces Kate asked Sarah if she wanted to go visit an old friend that lived in town with her so she can get her pokemon back. Sarah immediately said yes and asked who it was and Kate said "her name's Dawn she's a top poke stylist come on!" and Sarah trotted off wih Keith's pokemon "See you in a bit and yes i actually do have to get my teams" kate said turning to Keith. "ok but what do you mean by **_Teams_**babe" "you'll see Keith" he gave her one more kiss then she ran of after sarah.

(Keith's POV)

"Mom,dad can you guys just stop with why i became a ranger if i didn't the world would've dided and i wouldn't have met Kate."

"Charles perhaps we've ben foolish and Kate does seem acceptable she is Hastings daughter and you do know Hastings and look and her brothers and sister." My mom said. At least someones on my side. I looked at my dad I was surprised that he knew the professor he never metioned it before.

"Yes i guess we have been foolish but her brother crawford is the only one i don't approve of he's to reckless! But, Keith i guess i was to quick on making a decision i'm sorry welcome back son."

"thanks dad"

We all went in the house and caught up with what happened and waited for Kate and Sarah.

(Kate's POV)

"How old are you Sarah?" I asked when i caught up with her and she held up ten fingers.

"when we get back can you and big brother come with me to get my starter?" she asked/begged

"sure sarah and seeing you all excited brings back old memories from when i traveled when i started my sinnoh jurney i already had two pokemon and my backup team always keep a back up team just in case."

"So Sarah what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a trainer or a coordinator! But being a ranger like big brother Keith would be kind of cool! Besides! I want to be like my hero!"

"Who's your hero?" I asked I already knew it was going to be Keith after all younger siblings looked up to older ones the same way i do to Cynthia and Flint when i was a trainer.

"I want to be like big brother! I want to be a great person!" I smiled it was so cute

We soon arrived at Dawn's house i was so psyced to see her it had been a while. I rang the door bell and a Lopunny answered the door. "Hi! Lopunny is Dawn home" "Right here no what do you- KATE!" she screamed she gave me a hug and then let go "Hey Dawn nice to see you too! This is my Partner pokemon Melody" Ipointed to melody who climbed on my right shoulder while wave was on my other one. "And this is keith's partner wave and his little sister Sarah. Also I was wondering if I could have my teams back" "sure come on in and relax I'll go get them" she then cme back with 20 pokeballs she handed them to me and then whistled. "Luxray! Ninetails! KATE's HERE TO PICK U UP." and then they came bounding down the stairs and tackled me. "Hey please stop that tickles OK i missed you guys too now get off"

"thanks dawn anyways we better get back" I said

"Ohhh! Kate wear in the world did you get that bracelet?" questioned Dawn once I got Luxray nd Nintails Off me.

"Oh a uh… friend gave it to me" I said while blushing.

"anyways lets get back come on sarah" we left and when we got back we went inside to find Keith chatting with his parents I guess he worked things out with them.

(Author's POV)

Keith was chattingwith his parents when Sarah and Kate wlked in with a Luxray and Ninetails behind them. "hey babe i'm guessing their yours correct" Keith said while walking up to Kate putting his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck. And He swooped down and gave her a quick and passionate kiss.

"Can we go now? Please!" Sarah begged

"Let's go get you your starter. Have you decided on one?"

"I want a piplup! It looks the cutest!"

"Cute won't help in battles. If you want to be a trainer, power helps." Keith looked at the pokémon and Sarah ran into the house and recalled the pokémon into their balls and handed them to Keith. He smiled and placed them on his belt. Sarah was thrilled that Keith the trainer was back. They walked to Sandgem town and saw a few people wearing strange uniforms at the door to the lab. Kate and Keith pulled Sarah into the bushes and watched. A red-haired person walked out.

"Well, he's not here. Let's go." They all left. "Oh no" Keith heard Kate murmur. "What's wrong Kate" "Hmm? Oh Nothing I was just umm… thinking of something." Keith knew better but let it pass he then walked out from behind the bushes. He watched the people walk away, towards Jubilife city, and turned towards the two girls.

"Prof. Rowan's not here. Let's see, what about Lake Verity?" Keith suggested. They went to the lake and saw the Professor and his assistant. Keith called out to them.

"Hey professor! Who's the half-pint? You have a new victim?" The assistant looked at me, then at Kate.

"Hey! You're the two celeb ranger's from Almia and the two greatest trainers in history wow it's a true honor to meet you! But, What are you doing here?" Keith looked at Sarah.

"We need to collect some rare pokémon for the future of Almia. So Kate and I came, then it happened to be Sarah's 10th birthday so we're all traveling together." the professor smiled.

"Ah! Keith! Kate! Good to see you again but as for you you'll need a pokémon. You can pick from Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup." Sarah thought over the starters and looked Rowan squarely in the eyes.

"I want my starter to be Turtwig." Sarah said, beaming. She was handed a badge case.

"I'm going to follow in Keith's trainer footsteps!"

Everyone laughed and bid farewell to the professor and the assistant and head for Twinleaf town so Sarah could show off her pokémon. "Hey Kate what pokémon do you have?" Sarah questioned as they neared the house. "Oh I'll show you, Alright gang time to meet my new friends!" Then a Gengar, Flareon, Jolteon, Delcatty came out next to Luxray and Ninetails. "Oh Keith give me the list I own some of the pokemon that we need" Keith then gave her the list "Mom and dad left your room the way you left it. They also wished you would come back." Keith smiled and nodded.

Then Kate tompled over and fell Keith wasthen there in a flash.

"You ok?" questioned a concerned Keith. "Yay my ankle just still hurts from last week, Keith" Kate replied.

They then entered the house Keith was helping Kate with one arm around his girlfriend and Kate had her one arm around Keith's shoulder Keith put Kate down on the couch.

"I got a Turtwig! I'm going to be a great trainer like Keith was!" Sarah declared. Keith smiled. His mom looked at Kate, who had her bracelet that Keith gave her back on and was wincing in pain from her ankle.

"And you are?"

"Kate ma'am." Score some points for Kate.

"Oh dear what happened to you?" she questioned. "Oh just a twisted ankle but I'll be ok trust me I've been in worst cases ma'am" she then got an ice pack and placed it on her ankle "A beautiful bracelet if I do say so myself, who gave it to you?" She asked gesturing to the bracelet. "Oh um… Keith did ma'am" Kate replied blushing a bit.

Her eyes widened "O did he now"

Before she asked any more questions Kate, Keith, and Sarah ran off with Kate on her legs again and her Luxray and Ninetails at their tails.

* * *

**Note- Kate used to be a trainer **

**Her team-Luxray,Ninetails,Delcatty,Flareon,Jolteon,Gengar**

**back up team-Zorua,Regice,Redirock,Registeel,Altaria,Lucario**

**Legendaries-Giratina,Arceus,Ho-oh,Lugia,Rioku,Entei,Mew,Latias,Celebi,Latios**

**So there's the first chapter I'm working on the second one right now and yes there will be sequels to this Chow for NOW! ;0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again apparently i've been getting more people looking at the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The adventure begins.

Keith, Kate and Sarah were walking through Sandgem town when Professor Rowan's assistant ran up.

"Hello. The professor wants to see you three." He said.

"Ok Lucas. Want to come with us?" Lucas nodded and the four of them went into the lab. It was a mess! papers were everywhere and pokémon were scattered.

"Are you ok professor?" Prof. Rowan nodded and started to clean up the papers. Sarah and Lucas picked up the papers while Kate and Keith captured the pokémon. Soon everything was back to a livable state. Kate and Keith released the pokémon, who trotted over to the professor.

"When I came back from the lake the lab was in that state."

"Prof. Some guys were looking for you. They left when you weren't here. Team Galactic, I think." Keith replied. "That's cause they were team galactic they hunt down legendaries and try to make new worlds."

"Kate you know this how exactly?" Keith questioned "I know this 'cause I've gone up against them plenty of times they end up trying to do something and the only way to get them to go away is to battle them.

"Ok. They're looking for the same pokémon I am. Mespirit, Azelf and Uxie."

"Wait, they're looking for my pokémon? We need them for Almia."

"You own those three pokémon? You'll be a target then. They're looking for all the Sinnoh legendaries." Kate went to Keith's backpack and grabbed a list. She handed it to Professor Rowan.

"Are these the pokémon they're looking for?" Kate handed him the list and he nodded.

"Sinnoh: Mespirit, Check Azelf, Check Uxie, Check Dialga, Palkia, Girtina, Cresselia, Heatran, Riolu with aura sphere, Shaymin, Frosslass, Rotom, Regigigas, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Arceus

Johto: Ho-oh, Lugia, Suicune, Entei, Rioku, Celebi

Hoenn: Groudon, Kyogre, Raquaza, Regice, Regirock, registeel, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Deoxys

Kanto: Zapdos Articuno Moltres Mew Mewtwo Ditto"

"Wow big brother! You need to capture a lot of pokémon!" Sarah said. Her eyes sparkled. Lucas looked between Kate and Keith, admiration in his eyes.

"Neat! Can I tag along on your mission? I want to see some real rangers in action!" Kate and Keith pretended to talk it over.

"Sure you can come! It'll be good to have some help!" Kate said and Lucas looked towards Prof. Rowan.

"Can I please go with them gramps?" Lucas asked, the professur nodded and Lucas and Sarah cheered. Kate and Keith smiled, recieved a map and they all left.

"Where are we going Keith?" Kate asked whle he was reading the map.

"Jubilife city is the closest place to here. They have a contest hall and registration, a maid cafe, like we'll EVER go there, and a TV station." The four started on route 202. They were jumped by a couple of pokemon trainers but they made it to Jubilife in one piece. Lucas impressed Sarah with his battling.

"Your Piplup is impresive! Your an amazing trainer Lucas!" Sarah praised him. He was blushing. They met up with the inventor of Poketech and each got a free one. Keith and kate attached them to their styler-free arms. Sarah and Lucas attached them to their right arms.

Kate's was on a map feature, Keith's on a clock, Lucas was playing a game on his and Sarah was checking the status of her pokemon.

"Brother, can we go to the pokemon center? I need to heal my pokemon." Keith nodded and they all headed to the center. As soon as Kate and Keith walked in they were swarmed with fans.

"Oh my gosh! Keith! Can you do your ranger pose?" "Can I play with your Pachisiru Kate?" "Can you sign my backpack?" Keith and Kate would answer questions while Lucas and Sarah healed their pokemon. The nurse was suspisious of they're behavior.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, It's just that big bro and his girlfriend are popular because they saved their region.

* * *

So that's chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**So this is the part where they find Kellyn's sister and two-three more pokemon. **

* * *

"Your brother is the ranger?" Sarah nodded. Keith and Kate were still answering questions and signing things. Keith had more female fans and Kate was popular amongst the guys.

They finished and went over to Sarah and Lucas. Their pokémon were healed. Keith was the first to speak up.

"Where do you guys want to go eat?" He asked. Lucas spoke up first.

"How about the maid cafe?" Lucas asked. After many begging and puppy dog eyes, Keith gave in and the four headed to the cafe. When they got there two ladies in maid dresses greeted them.

"Hello Sirs and Ma'ams. Smoking or non-smoking area?"

"Non-smoking please." Keith said. They were lead to an area near a window overlooking an arena. Two brown-haired girls were about to start a battle. The one with the longer hair sent out her pokémon first.

"Infernape! I choose you!" An infernape appeared and the girl with shorter hair sent out her pokémon.

"Eevee! Let's do this!" An Eevee appeared and ready for battle. Keith was evaluating the match-up.

"Good idea with Infernape. It's a fighting type so it has an advantage. Fire is a good edge, but Eevee could have a trick up it's sleeve. let's watch."

"Well don't underestimate that Eevee Keith by the looks of it Infernape is around level 40 and Eevee a little over 40." Kate protested.

"Infernape! Use Mach punch!"

"Eevee! Dodge and use psychic!"

The Infernape was about to land the punch when the Eevee dodged and turned into an espeon!

"Ok! Use psychic!" The espeon used psychic and the Infernape fainted. The MC spoke.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Espeon is the winner!" The pokémon changed back to an Eevee and waited on the sidelines.

"Go! Staraptor!"

"Come on out Riolu!" The two pokémon appeared and another battle commenced.

"Another poor choice on the short haired girl's part. But her Eevee was unique. Let's see what happens again." Kate and Keith turned their attention to the trainers.

"Use fly Staraptor!"

"Use Dig Riolu!"

"Dig won't do much damage but it will avoid fly." On cue Staraptor flew down and missed riolu, who used dig. "Oh cause I was going to say how dig wasn't going to inflict any damage." Kate replied.

"Use peck!"

"Counter with aura sphere!" they both used the moves but Riolu fainted. The girl ran up to her pokemon and picked him up.

"You did well. Return." She returned her pokemon and the other girl returned her pokemon.

"It's down to the final pokemon! Who will win? Kairi, from Pallet town? Or Alessandra from Petalberg city?"

The screen focused on the girls when their names were called. The girl with short hair was Kairi and the longer-haired girl was Alessandra.

"Go! Chimecho!" Alessandra sent out.

"I choose you! Roserade!" The two pokémon were sent out and the battle commenced. Both pokémon were listening to the commands but in the end the battle was a tie.

"Set and match! It's a draw!" The two girls returned their pokémon and went to the center of the arena.

"You were really good. I've only been battling novices. It was a really close battle, thanks."

"You're not to bad yourself. Your Infernape was amazing! Chimecho was also really cool! We should probably get back to work." both of the girls shook hands and went to the cafe.

"That was a good battle."

"And they have some of the pokémon we need."

The two girls walked through the cafe to another table.

"That was a great battle."

"You've gotten stronger Alessandra! I couldn't believe it!"

"You have to Kairi. Your Eevee's different." Kate saw the girl pet her eevee.

"When i was younger Team Rocket did some really horrible things to pokémon. They experimented on this Eevee and it can still be an Eevee but it can turn into other eeveelutions. It's cruel, but he trusts me. That's what counts."

"I knew that Eevee was familiar!" "watcha mean Kate?" Keith asked. "Easy that eevee belonged to an old friend before It evolved when using the fire, water, and thunder stones it wouldn't stay that evolution it would change back to eevee or change to a different eevee evolution depending on the stone.

Kairi over heard what Kate was saying and started to approach Kate and Keith when two galactic grunts burst through the window.

"HEY! We were eating!" Kairi shouted. The grunts grabbed the two girls and dragged them to a helicopter. Kate put a tracking device in her styler and hit the helicopter with it. But, also let out her Altaria. The girls were put in the copter and it flew off.

"Damn!" Keith swore under his breath, Kate looked at the tracker on her styler.

"Their at the outskirts of Oreburg town." Sarah's pendant started glowing. A pokemon flew up to them.

"I am Jirachi. I need you to help me find Kairi and Alessandra." Keith and Kate nodded and all of them ran to Oreburg.

"To bad we left our bikes at home! We could get there faster!" Sarah said. Keith nodded but they kept running. They were at oreburg with two galatic member's ambushed them.

"You won't make it out of here alive." "ya like it Altaria go ahead and find the girls!" Kate yelled. Then Altaria Flew off to find them.

* * *

R&R please :)

A/N: This getting exciting!

Alessandra's Info:

Name: Alessandra.

Age: 12.

Hair:Brown hair long to her shoulders.

Eyes:Brown.

Pokemon: Infernape Staraptor Phione Espeon Chimecho Gulpin

Kairi's Information:

Name: Kairi

Age: 15

Hair: Short brown hair

Eyes: Brown

Pokemon: Eevee, Riolu, Staraptor, Rosesrade, Bibarel, Munna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waffles are overrated.

Keith and Kate attempted to Capture the Grunt's pokémon to make it easier to faint it. But it was proving to be a challenge. Eventually it irritated Kate that she released Luxray and Ninetails it made things go faster and she made them faint in one move. Then they ran over to where Altaria was. It was the oreburg mine. Kate and Sarah ran into the mine while Keith and Lucas stayed as look outs.

Kate and Sarah rounded the corner and saw the two girls tied up and a pink-haired lady observing something. The lady had a big fiery S on the back. She was examining the coal. Her hair was down and covering her face. When she looked at the two girls Kate gasped.

"What is it Kate do you know that old hag?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Sarah I know her." Kate said, remembering the first time she met that woman.

-FLASHBACK! (YAY!)-

Kate's styler was on its last leg and the Magmorter was still being difficult. She finished the loops and her styler gained a level, instantly healed. The lady glared at Kate.

"Don't bug me Lavana. I want to save Almia, even if it involves ruining what we started years ago and kept alive all this time. You're on the visiting team and I'm part of the home team. I'm sorry. But we can't be friends anymore." Kate looked away as the tears started falling. Lavana was also tearing.

"This is it huh? A good friendship ruined. As a bad guy i was expecting this. As an ex-friend, I'm a bit shocked. I won't forget this. But when I'm back, I won't go easy on you." Lavana held out her hand.

Kate and Lavana did a secret handshake and smiled before going their separate ways. When Kate got into a spot where she was by herself, she started crying.

"Why did you turn to the darkness in your heart Lavana? What about those times we played in the parks? The wild pokémon we named and fed? The fun we had with our little sisters? Those feel so long ago. I will save you Lavana. I won't let the darkness ruin you.

-end flashback! (nuu!)-

Lavana looked at the two girls. Kairi glared back.

"You don't need to do this."

"Shut up."

"WAFFLES ARE OVERRATED!" Kairi randomly shouted. Kate smiled and burst into the room. She knew Kairi had random outbursts. But most were codes. She picked up a habit of saying something totally random but meaning something else. She changed codes like, every 5 weeks or something like that.

Lavana glared at Kate and Sarah. Espeon appeared. Alessendra's face lit up.

"Espeon! Teleport these ropes were gone!" The ropes disappeared.

"Use Flash let's get going" Kate yelled Munna made a flash of light. The four girls left but soon heard Lavana following.

"Go and get out I'll distract her" Kate yelled. "Luxray! Ninetails! Battle positions!" Kate announced "they won't help you now Katie darlin'" Lavana said. They battled and Kate ended up winning but Galactic grunts appeared. Kate ran for the entrance Luxray and ninetilas were already out but, as Kate was coming out on of the grunts yelled "crobat supersonic on the ceiling" Kate made a mad dash she was out but her right leg got caught.

Keith and everyone else ran straight over to Kate and started to dig her leg out. She screamed in pain when her leg was finally out. Keith helped her up and put an arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulder.

They all went to the pokémon center where Nurse Joy treated Kate's leg and they got three rooms for the night.

The six of them right now sat in the front lobby planning their strategy. Kairi had spread out a map of the four regions and had a list of the pokémon the two rangers needed. More of the pokémon were checked off. Kairi pointed to somewhere in Sinnoh.

"This should be the next destination. I was planning on heading there. Heatran is said to live there. Here is where Shaymin is supposed to live. Your next destination should be Hoenn. Groudon and Kyogre change locations a lot. So be careful. I'd then head to Kanto and look there before going to Johto. Those are suggestions but the order makes sense." Kairi stated.

"That does make sense and besides my sister was planning to go to the Gracidea flower garden to watch the Shaymin spread the seeds this year." Kate replied

"OK but we aren't there to watch the spawning this year Kate."

"Awww! Come on Keith it'll be exciting and beautiful to watch." Kate protested. "We'll see when we get there." "And you called me over protective, What you scared of a lit-" Kate stopped mid sentence again at the mention of Keith being scared. 'Cause shut her up with yet another kiss.

"Must you keep doing that." Kate said when they broke. "If it'll shut you up yes." Keith smirked.

"Can I come? I totally want to see the other regions and the flower garden" Alessandra interrupted. Kate nodded and said "Ha I'm not the only one!" Keith smiled at Kate's enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Kate said.

"Kairi can come to!" Keith said. Kairi gave a smile but her eyes were pained.

-Flashback-

A five year old girl stood in front of a burning building. An Eevee stood beside her. Tears were falling in her eyes. A pokemon ranger was trying to comfort her.

"There's nothing you can do!"

"BROTHER! BROTHER! PLEASE COME OUT! YOU SAID WE'D BECOME TRAINERS TOGETHER!" She cried. The ranger finally calmed her down and ran towards the building, which collapsed.

"BROTHER! BROTHER! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID WE'D FOLLOW OUR DREAMS TOGETHER! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! BROTHER!" The ranger went into the building and came out carrying a boy in her arms. the girl ran up.

"Please don't be dead brother, please! We need to follow our dreams together! You said so!" To the girl's happiness, the boy looked up.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"What are you talking about brother? It's me, Kairi." The little girl said.

"I'm sorry little girl, I don't know who you are. I'm so sorry." He said. His brown hair was black from the smoke and soot.

"He suffered a head injury. His memory loss is permanent, I'm so sorry." The ranger said. The girl started crying.

"Your a ranger! You can make it better!" She said.

"Yes, I am a ranger, but i can't make your brother remember. It would be better if you two disappeared from each other's memories."

"Please don't cry little girl. I'm sorry for your brother though." The girl handed the boy an adress.

"Please write me. I'll feel better if you do." The boy nodded. The girl looked the ranger in the eyes.

"It's ok. I'll follow our dream for his sake." Kairi turned on her heel and left the village with the Eevee tailing her. The ranger looked at her and sighed.

-End flashback-

Kate walked up to Kairi and placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder, which snapped away.

"Stay away you filthy ranger! Don't touch me! You say you're going to help me, but you only want to save yourself! You say you're working for the benefit of people but you never help them. YOU SHOULD ALL DROP DEAD!" Kairi shouted before stuffing the map in her backpack. Something fell out but it went unnoticed by the girl, who ran out of the center.

"Staraptor! I choose you!" The pokémon appeared.

"Take me to Sandgem town!" She hopped on the Pokémon's back and it flew to the glowing sky. Kate, Keith, Sarah, Lucas and Alessandra watched. Sarah had the book in her hand. She tugged on Keith's shirt.

"Keith, she dropped this." She held the book up. Keith took it and looked at the cover.

'Kairi's photo book.' Was written in a gold cursive. Keith flipped through the first few pages. The last picture surprised him. He went over to Kate.

"Yes?" She said when he snuck up behind her. He held the book, still on that page, in front of them and a familiar face smiled back at them.

"Oh my god." Keith said

"It CAN'T be!" Kate protested.

A/N: And I leave you with that. What was in that picture! Find out NEXT chapter! -insert evil smile here- And I'm telling you NOW that Rhythmi, Isaac and Kellyn will make a guest appearance next time in an Almia-based based chapter. Watch the voicemail, captures and broken pasts. Each with a tragic story. It's going to be a POV chapter. So look out for it and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the part where Kellyn meets his sister! Yipee!**

* * *

Chapter 5: In Almia.

Rhythmi's POV:

I sat in my chair typing up a report. Kate and Keith hadn't reported in yet and everyone was worried. I reached for the voicemail button when a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw Isaac.

"Hey Isaac. What's up?" I asked in a sweet voice. He rolled his eyes.

"If they had something to report they would have by now."

"Voicemail, voicemail! This is Keith!" Everyone on the third floor (Erma, Hastings, Sven, Wendy, Kellyn, the operators, Barlow, Crawford and Luana) my office was crowded.

"Hey! We arrived in Sinnoh, met up with my sister, a friend of hers and two girls with some of the legendaries we need. One girl is co-operating very well but the other one yelled at Kate and stormed off."

"Did you go after her." Keith shook his head.

"We do have this." Keith held up the photo album.

"Anything interesting?" Wendy asked. Keith nodded.

"Some photo's. Turns out she had a twin brother we all know very well." Keith flipped through the book and held up a page with a single picture on it and a heading underneath.

The picture was of a younger looking Kellyn and a girl around his age. They had their arms around each other. Big grins were on their faces and they were giving the camera a peace sign. Underneath was the heading 'Me and Kellyn, age 5.'

Kellyn had a look of shock and hurt on his face. We were looking at him.

"How? I don't have a sister!" Kellyn protested. He had many mixed emotions on his face.

"We're sending this to Almia. Kate caught a Starly and it'll arrive that way. So we'll talk to you all later!" Keith logged off after strapping the book to a Starly and sending it to the sky. I walked out of my office and into my chamber.

There were some pictures on the table. One was of Keith, Kate and I on the day school started, one of outdoor class, we were hassling the ranger, the second last one was graduation, I was in a pink, silk dress, Kate was wearing an aquamarine, satin dress, Isaac and Keith were wearing suits. The final one was the union dance where gathered the courage to ask Kate to the dance and to confess.

I smiled at the memories. We had followed our dreams and continued to make new ones as time wore on. I'm dating Isaac, Sven and Wendy are married with a 4 year-old girl named Carry. She's SOOOO CUTE! She has Wendy's hair color but Sven's eyes! She hangs around the union and plays with Melody. (She's been asking Isaac and I some really personal questions lately)

I turned on a Taylor Swift CD that Isaac bought me when it was my birthday. It had all my favorite songs including, Our song, Love story, You belong with me and White Horse. I turned on You belong with me and lost myself in the lyrics. It reminded me of when I had a crush on Keith. I thought Kate wasn't the right girl for him, after a while i realized it was childish and we continued to be friends. Eventually I left my room and saw Wendy in the game room, playing the Wii.

"DIE!" She screamed. I walked in.

"You do realize you're playing HARVEST MOON. And you can't KILL things." I stated. Wendy just continued playing. An area ranger ran into the room.

"Wendy! A brown-haired girl is outside mumbling threats against the union! She's really badly beaten up and she is unconscious! The area ranger explained.

Wendy got up and ran out the door and I followed. When we exited we saw Kellyn, Sven and Erma.

Kellyn's POV:

Why is this girl here? We brought her in and when she woke up Erma started towards her.

"Dear, Please listen to us, we don't want to hurt you."

"You rangers are damned." She said. Erma tried to reason with the girl.

"We want to help!"

"No one can help you. And I'm past saving." She stated. There was blood on her body and her clothes were ripped. Erma tried talking sense into her.

"You need medical attention dear." Erma insisted.

"I do need medical attention. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I suffer from bipolar-ism, I don't mean most of the things I say when I'm mad. I'm sorry." She put her hand behind her head and looked embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'm Rhythmi." Rhythmi walked up.

"I'm Wendy." Wendy said.

"Sven, Hastings, Isaac, Barlow, Crawford, Luana." Each respective person introduced themselves. She smiled at all of them.

"I also need to apoligize to the two rangers in Sinnoh. I was a total jerk to them. I think they need to know." She said. I followed Erma, Hastings and herself to the medical room. She was treated and given a room. The photo album arrived and I was the one to get it. It was full of photo's.

'April 24th, 1999, Mine and Kellyn's 4th birthday, January 1st, 2000, Kellyn and I ringing in the new year, February 22nd, 2000, Kellyn and I riding a bike. April 24th, 2000, Mine and Kellyn's last birthday together, May 15th, The day before Kellyn lost his memories.' I flipped through the book after that picture. It was just her and an Eevee. They both looked lonely and out of place. But some was after she won a gym badge or a contest. Both would have huge grins on their faces.

I smiled as I reread the older pictures. One made me sad. It was titled 'March 18th, 1998, Mom and Dad's death. 'The picture was of two 3 year-old children waiting with a bunch of adults around them. There was word written around in speech bubbles.

'Our house is too small'

'We have 4 kids'

'I don't want them'

'They can't stay with me'

'We just got married! We don't want to start a family yet'

'Why can't they live by themselves with someone checking in on them every once and a while.'

My face fell. no one wanted us after our parents died. They had excuses to not have us. No wonder I had my own little world I didn't remember creating. Everything up until the fire was a fuzzy blur. I do remember watching Kairi cry over me. I was sad and upset i couldn't remember. I still am. I tried EVERYTHING to remember.

I thought. ... Nothing. Isaac walked in.

Isaac's POV:

I saw Kellyn looking at that photo book.

"Hey, that girl from earlier wants to go for a walk, Erma sent me to tell you to take her, think of it as a mission." I said.

"You and Rhyth going to join us?" I nodded. For us, it's a date, for them, it's a chance to HOPEFULLY, get Kellyn's memories back.

"Ok. Let's go get those girls!"

We went up to the third floor. The two girls were chatting with the Sinnoh rangers.

"That explains your totally random mood change!" Kate stated. Keith nodded. They noticed us.

"Hey Kellyn. Hey Isaac!" Keith said. Kate was off on a random mood-swing.

"We're keeping her with us. Her pokémon are also with us. She'll be under constant supervision though. So don't worry about her."

"Ok, Thanks for telling us. Keith and Kate, out." The monitor turned off. Kairi and Rhythmi skipped over to Kellyn and I. Kairi looked surprised at the look of Almia.

"It's so pretty! I've never seen a region this peaceful! It's so nice!" She reached up for the sky.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"I needed to hide from Team Galactic in Mount Cornet. And when I got out it was cloudy. This is my first sunny day in a while!" She replied.

We walked around for a while. The two girls were in the lead talking and chatting. Kyllen and I were following.

"You'll LOVE Vientown! It has the PERFECT picnic spot and a beautiful beach!" Kairi grabbed the poke balls around her waist and tossed them into the air.

"Let's play EVERYONE!" Her pokémon came out and the four humans and six pokemon ran towards the beach.

Kairi's POV:

Rhythmi, Isaac, Nii-san (1) and I ran towards the beach. Rhyth and Isaac were splashing in the water with all my pokemon, except Eevee, who was sitting beside me on the beach, Kyllen was capturing a few pokemon so we would have more playmates.

"Come on you two! We're going to have a big water fight!" Isaac called out. Kyllen abandoned the capture and went to join the two people out on the water. I just watched. They were having fun, but being the odd one out was normal to me. This place made me feel even MORE distant then EVER. Kyllen called out to me.

"I'll just watch!" I called out. Kyllen looked like he was having fun with my poke pals. This was the Kyllen I had known in my younger years. Happy and carefree. The Kyllen I knew was always smiling and always happy.

"Come on! I need a partner for the chicken fights!" Kyllen called out. Rhyth was on Isaac's shoulders and Kyllen was calling out to me. I sighed and got up and ran into the water. When I arrived i stopped and splashed everyone. They all screamed.

"Come on Kairi! Hop on my shoulders and let's fight!" Kyllen declared. I climbed on and the fight started.

Kyllen and I lost the first fight because my Eevee tripped us.

Rhythmi and Isaac lost the second fight because I went all mood-swing on them and knocked Rhyth off Isaac's shoulders.

It was a draw the last time because we fought for so long that the boys collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh, heh." Isaac sort of grunted.

"Ha, ha, ha, HA!" Kyllen laughed. Soon we were all sitting on a sand bar laughing and fooling around. Eventually the sun started setting.

"We should get going. The longer we stay out here, the longer we put ourselves in danger." Kyllen said. Three rangers I didn't recognize ran onto the beach.

"HEY YOU FOUR! THE UNION'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" The taller one shouted.

"THANKS CRAWFORD!" Kyllen yelled back and we all ran towards the beach. The three rangers introduced themselves to me.

The tallest one was Crawford, The girl was Luana and the remaining one was Barlow. I smiled.

"I'm Kairi."

"Ahh, the one with worse mood-swings than Kate."

"Yeah, but mine are more frequent and a bit more violent. I'm trying to find a cure. It hasn't been easy though."

"Oh. You guys should head to the union and check in with Erma. She's worried." Kyllen, Isaac and Rhythmi nodded. I was frozen. Everyone smiled at me. It was like that night. When I lost the only family left. Everyone smiled at me. I couldn't help it. The tears were flowing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just having a really bad memory come back Nii-san. Smiles look ok on the outside but they pain me on the outside. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded. "Alright, just making sure."

"Race ya to the union!" I declaired and we ran all the way there. Rhyth and I ended up riding the boys at the end. Erma read us a roit act and we all went to bed. I wrote a bit in my journal and placed a picture on the bed frame. It was the picture of Kyllen and I on our 5th birthday. It's been 10 years since then. I glanced at the calendar and shot up in surprise.

OUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! CRAP! I ran out of the room while putting on a coat. I HAD to get Kellyn a great gift! I ran out the doors of the union.

"Staraptor! Take me to Pallet town!" Staraptor came out and I climbed on it's back. We flew off into the dead of night.

* * *

**So that's that next parts later!**


End file.
